Iris
by Yunara
Summary: Draco and Hermione are patrolling together and thoughts about each other race through their minds. SONGFIC DHR


Okay, I've had thoughts about doing a PROPER song-fic for awhile, with a certain song in mind. I just wasn't sure which couple to do. So, I'm trying out Draco/Hermione, and the song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls (it's a beautiful song, by the way). It's going to be switching POV's, and I hope you can tell who's thinking it. If not, you are incredibly daft.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to JKR, not me. The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, also not me.

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

'_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

My god... look at her. She's so beautiful, so angelic, so desirable. Her always bushy chestnut hair, her amber eyes that go deeper than the deepest hole, and her wit. She's perfect. Too perfect. Too perfect for me, Draco Malfoy. Why should she like me? I've made her life a living hell. She's the angel, and I'm nothing but a mortal. Only 10 more minutes of being blessed. 10 more minutes of being in her prescence. 10 more minutes of bliss.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you right now_

Oh... I can smell him, he's so close. He smells so nice... like cinammon and soap. Odd combination, but a lovely one. Get a hold of yourself, Granger, he hates you. You are nothing but a mudblood to him. Oh, he's checking his watch. He must want to get away from me quick. WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!

And I don't want the world to see me 

'_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

She just thinks as me as the arrogant Slytherin. She would never even want to get close to me. She'll never see beyond my façade. She'll never know that I call her Mudblood as a pet name, and that bothering her to her wits end is the only thing that I can do around her to save my reputation. Which, by the way, if we got together, would be horribly smashed. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, dating?! It's unheard of.

_And you can't stop the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

He just tensed up... I wonder what he's thinking about. I know that he's a human behind his mask. I know it. I know that he cries when he's alone. I found him in the prefects' bathroom once late, late at night, sobbing like there was no tomorrow in one of the stalls. I hate all of this... It seems like my life has turned into a freaking chick flick! You know, one of those ridiculously cheesy ones where the girl falls in love with the most unexpected person possible... but wait. Doesn't the guy also fall in love with her?

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Come to think of it, who cares about reputation? Who honestly cares about what they think? I wonder what she feels about me... Should I ask her? Should I tell her about myself? She found me crying in the stalls one night... Should I tell her why? Should I take a chance? I will. I'll do it. After all, she won't like me if she doesn't know me.

"Er... Hermione..." Draco began hesitantly.

Hermione broke out of her train of thought. "Yea, Dra- I mean, Malfoy?" Hermione said, rather stupidly.

"WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU, GIRL?! HE'S JUST A GUY!" Hermione's inner voice bellowed at her.

"Remember that night you found me in the Prefects' bathroom?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I just thought... do you want to know why I was crying?"

"Sure... will you tell me?"

"Yes. Okay, I was crying because I was tired of it."

"Er... of what?"

Draco waved his arm up and down his body. "Of this! Of this stupid little charade to make my father proud. Of being mean to people I wanted to know!"

"Like who?"

"Like you."

"Uh... uh... uh..."

"Okay, Hermione, this will sound completely random, but you have to trust me that it's not a trick. Do you want to go out with me? I mean, like, next Hogsmeade trip we meet up and chat. You know, get to know each other better."

"Um, not to sound rude, but why me?"

"Well, I've always wanted to know you better. Plus, we're patrolling together for the entire year, so we might as well become friends."

"Um, sure, that sounds great!"

"Great! Because the truth is, Hermione, I really like you."

"Um, WHAT?"

"I really like you. I like the way you boss people around subconsciously, I love the way you always spend hours slaving away in the library looking at boring, thick books until your head is ready to explode so you can understand things, and don't think I don't notice the way you always pull on your hair when you're reading an old and difficult book because you're frustrated."

"So, you've liked me since when?"

"Er, what?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"Third year, I guess. When you stood up to me. You know, punched me in the face."

"And you've never showed ANY signs of it. WHATSOEVER."

"Er... yeah..."

"Why?"

"You... you hated me."

"Oh, you always were slow."

And Hermione kissed him, living out her fantasy for the first time in her life.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

YAAAAAY finished. I HATED the ending. Too rushed. But, oh well.


End file.
